


Amazed With You

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics - 2014 Brag Book on the LJ 1_million_words comm [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sends Castiel a message through the Impala's tape player and waits for him to receive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



_Baby, I'm amazed at the way_  
 _You love me all the time_  
 _And maybe I'm afraid of the way_  
 _I love you_

Castiel knew he wasn’t the quickest to pick up on subtleties. Even after all of these years of direct fieldwork on Earth, certain human emotional nuances were confounding.

Songs were particularly tricky for him to parse because songs were about subtext - and subtext flew by him like a tiny, darting bird. Hard to even get an eye on, let alone catch.

But this was at least the tenth time this song had played in the Impala since he and Dean had set out on the road Friday and…. _that_ … Dean popping in the same cassette, playing the same song from it over and over again?

It had to mean something.

“Ohhhh….”

“Oh, what?”

“Is this… is this a song that makes you think of….”

“…of… what, Cas?”

“Me?”

“Now, why would you possibly go there?”

Castiel shivered at the patient, leading, slow way Dean asked it – the warm tone in his voice with no edge or frustration in it. The tone he seldom heard from Dean except when they were alone, door closed, and at least partially naked.

“Please…don’t… tease.”

“Sorry. Didn't mean to. I’m ….letting someone way more skilled at this emotional stuff do the talking for me. Listen to what the man says, okay?”

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way_  
 _You pulled me out of time_  
 _You hung me on the line_  
 _Maybe I'm amazed at the way_  
 _I really need you_

“Pull over.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, but he was grinning, hand cupped to his ear, pretending that for the life of him he wasn’t sure he could hear what Castiel was saying from a foot and a half away.

“Pull the car over, Dean.”

They were kissing on the median by the time the song got to the words Castiel liked best, the Impala rocking softly in the wake of cars and trucks and semis flying by them, inches away.

_Maybe I'm a man_  
 _Maybe I'm a lonely man_  
 _Who's in the middle of something_  
 _That he doesn't really understand_

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m always amazed by you."

“Same to you, buddy...”


End file.
